CLUMSYMYEON
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: "Sebenarnya selama ini.. a-aku.. menyukaimu!"/"Sudaahh! Jangan macam-macam!"/"Apa yang kamu inginkan kalau pacaran denganku?"/ KrisHo fict! BL! ONESHOT. RnR. Do not read if you don't like it.


CLUMSYMYEON

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: BL. boyxboy, romance(?)

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of 1**

**Cast**: Yifan, Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol.

**Disclaimer**: Cerita bukan punya aku, ini dari manga dengan judul **Sweet Bilingual **dengan beberapa perubahan. Cast milik orangtua dan fandom.

**Warning!** Yang gak suka pairing KrisHo, gak usah baca. Bahasa tidak baku(?).

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Yifan dan Joonmyeon sekelas. Usia beda beberapa bulan saja. Kyungsoo tetep manggil Joonmyeon 'hyung'. HAPPY READING^^

_**ClumsyMyeon**_

"Sebenarnya selama ini.. a-aku.. menyukaimu!" seru Joonmyeon sambil mengulurkan sebuah surat. Yifan menoleh padanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yifan datar. Joonmyeon langsung menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Yah Yifan! Kau bodoh, dia itu Kim Joonmyeon, teman sekelas kita!" ujar Chanyeol facepalm. Kadang temannya ini terlalu cuek sampai tidak tau orang di sekitarnya.

"Ohh?" Yifan mengambil surat itu dan melihatnya sekilas. Ada tulisan di ujung bawah surat itu. 'UNTUK YIFAN'. Yifan menghela nafas sambil menyerahkan kembali surat itu pada pengirimnya.

"Ini, ku kembalikan." Kata Yifan cuek. "Ehh?" Joonmyeon merasa bingung tapi tetap menerima surat itu kembali.

Yifan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berteriak, "Tapi kau belum membacanya!"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca surat dengan tulisan acak-acakan seperti itu." balas Yifan cuek lalu tetap pergi.

Joonmyeon kaget dan merasa seperti disambar petir dihari yang cerah. Acak-acakan katanya?! Keterlaluan! Chanyeol yang masih berada disana pun langsung meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon.

"Wah, aku benar-benar minta maaf yah atas kelakuannya."

"Kyungsoo!" ujarnya sambil berlari memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Joonmyeon hyung?" Kyungsoo berbalik pada sahabatnya itu. Joonmyeon segera melepaskan pelukannya dan bercerita.

"Padahal aku memerlukan waktu tiga minggu untuk menulisnya.. minimal dibaca.. tapi dia langsung mengembalikannya begitu saja." Kata Joonmyeon hampir menangis.

"Makanya sudah aku bilang jangan! Aku sudah tau dia dari sekolah menengah. Dia itu terkenal dingin pada siapapun. Lagipula apa bagusnya orang seperti dia sih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada terganggu.

"Aahh, jangan tanya yang itu.. membayangkan Yifan saja aku sudah malu.." Joonmyeon mulai fangirling sendiri. Dia malah blushing dan membuat Kyungsoo facepalm. Hyungnya ini begitu polos seperti malaikat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya yang putih bersih itu. "Sebenarnya tidak enak jika aku teman dekatnya yang mengatakannya. Tapi Yifan itu sangat tampan.. dan juga tinggi." Ujarnya tidak membantu. Kyungsoo meng-glarenya.

"Aduuuhh, sudahlah lebih baik berhenti saja Joonmyeon hyung! Yifan hyung bukan orang yang mudah berubah!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mau!" balas Joonmyeon "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Sudah setahun aku menyukainya dan akhirnya aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku! Aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena begini saja!"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berpandangan di tempat.

Joonmyeon itu keras kepala, tapi pemalu. Tidak biasanya dia memaksakan keinginannya. Mungkin dia benar-benar menyukai Yifan. Dia selalu tersenyum ceria membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum. Seperti malaikat. Entah darimana dia mendapat keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yifan. Tapi Joonmyeon itu juga canggung. Dia terkadang terluka karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Harus ada seseorang yang selalu menjaganya.

3 Minggu yang lalu…

"Kyungsoo-yah! Aku tau sekarang!" seru Joonmyeon ceria

"Tau apa?"

"Cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Yifan!"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "hmm, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menulis surat! Itu lebih mudah!"

"Lebih baik tidak Joonmyeon hyung."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia tak akan menanggapi hal seperti itu!"

"Kenapa kau mematahkan semangatku dan bukannya mendukungku…"

"Bukan begitu hyungie, tapi dia memang seperti itu."

"Tapi kan kita belum mencobanya!"

"Sudahlah jangan.."

"Tidak! Aku akan mencobanya!"

"Kenapa kau jadi punya keberanian sebesar ini?"

"Tidak tau.. aku rasa sudah saatnya aku melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak akan mendapatkan Yifan jika aku diam saja."

"Ya sudah terserah sajalah. Aku akan mendukungmu."

"Benarkah? Waahh terimakasih Kyungsoo-yah!"

"Yaa, selama hyung kesayanganku ini bahagia." Joonmyeon tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Oke, itu tiga minggu yang lalu. Dan setelah ditolak, Joonmyeon belum kehilangan semangatnya. Dia yakin suatu hari Yifan akan menerimanya.

Keesokan harinya, Joonmyeon tersenyum saat melihat namja tinggi berambut blonde itu lewat di depannya. Dia segera berlari menghampirinya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Yifan!" serunya dengan ceria. Joonmyeon tersenyum. Saking semangatnya berlari, dia sampai hampir terjatuh. "Waah!" teriak Joonmyeon panik. Dia menutup matanya menunggu sampai dia jatuh. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Joonmyeon tidak merasakan apa-apa. dia memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan langsung melihat Yifan yang ternyata sangat dekat dengannya. Sepasang tangan kuat Yifan memeluk pinggangnya menahannya untuk tidak jatuh.

Wajah Joonmyeon sudah bisa dipastikan memerah sekarang. Dia juga kaget dengan jarak sedekat ini. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Dia langsung melepaskan tangan Yifan dan langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah!" serunya kesakitan, Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon bengong melihat tangan terulur itu tapi dia menyambutnya dan langsung berdiri. Wajahnya memerah. Yifan membuang muka.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali." Ujarnya dingin

"Ah, heheh, terimakasih sudah membantuku.. oh iya! Yifan, aku sudah menulis ulang suratnya, aku menulisnya dengan sangat hati hati dan tidak acak-acakan lagi. dibaca yah.."

Yifa menerima surat itu dan melihat amplopnya. Di bagian depan ada nama sang pengirim, 'KIM JOONMYEON'. Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya cengengesan. Yifan sweatdrop. Amplop itu bergambar kartun aneh.

"Selera kertas suratnya jelek.." komentarnya pelan, tapi tetap terdengar oleh Joonmyeon. Lagi-lagi Yifan menjatuhkannya. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena begini saja.

Yifan akhirnya membaca juga surat itu. Tapi dia malah mengomentari lagi, "lihat, di halaman pertama saja sudah 5 huruf yang salah. Bagaimana ini." Joonmyeon merasa malu. Bagaimana seorang Yifan yang berasal dari luar Korea bisa mengoreksi kesalahannya. Dia teruuuss menunduk sampai tak sadar kalau Yifan sudah pergi begitu saja.

Setelah dua kali ditolak, Joonmyeon masih belum menyerah, dia masih yakin dia akan diterima. Seperti hari ini, dia menyerukan nama Yifan di depan sekolah.

"Yifan!" Yifan menoleh kearah Joonmyeon. Senyumnya begitu cerah seperti cerahnya hari ini. Anak ini gigih sekali, batin Yifan. Beberapa siswa dan siswi tampak berbisik melihat Joonmyeon dan Yifan. Mereka dengan jelas menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka. Yifan itu banyak sekali penggemarnya.

Kali ini, Joonmyeon ditolak juga. Tapi sepertinya dia masih terlalu bersemangat.

"Yifan!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Ada apa lagi?!" bentak Yifan, dia baru saja mencuci tangannya di toilet ketika Joonmyeon muncul begitu saja.

"M-maaf.." Joonmyeon menunduk ketakutan. Dia takut sekali dibentak seperti itu. Yifan kaget melihat Joonmyeon langsung menunduk.

"Ah, maaf, aku kaget tadi. Ada apa?" Yifan mencoba bersabar.

Joonmyeon langsung menatapnya lagi sambil tersenyum cerah dan kali ini, dia ditolak juga.

Hari ini Yifan sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan, karena dia perlu mengerjakan tugasnya. Saat dia ingin mencari materi tambahan, diantara rak yang kosong itu, tiba-tiba muncul seraut wajah dengan senyumnya yang cerah. Joonmyeon lagi. "Yifan!" sapanya ceria.

Yifan mencoba bersabar lagi dan seperti bisa ditebak. Joonmyeon ditolak lagi.

Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. kenapa Joonmyeon tidak mau mendengarkannya kali ini? Biasanya dia selalu menuruti apa kata Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang? Seorang Wu Yifan bisa mengubah itu semua.

"Sudah kubilang Joonmyeon hyung, dia tidak akan menanggapinya."

"Aku baru mencoba empat kali." Jawab Joonmyeon cuek

"Ahh sudahlah terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo bingung.

Keesokan harinya, Joonmyeon mencoba memanggil Yifan lagi.

"Yifan.." ujarnya, tapi Yifan tidak berhenti atau menoleh, dia teruus saja berjalan. Joonmyeon dengan polosnya mengikuti Yifan sambil memanggil namanya lagi.

"Yifan.."

Joonmyeon terus mengikuti kemana Yifan pergi. Yifan menunduk karena dia sadar beberapa siswa mulai menatap mereka. Dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kesal sekali. Joonmyeon ikutan berhenti di belakangnya.

"Sudaahh! Jangan macam-macam!" teriak Yifan kesal, Joonmyeon langsung menunduk dan menutup telinganya. Dia sangat ketakutan. Tapi setelah Yifan selesai, Joonmyeon membuka telinganya dan tersenyum lebar.

Dahi Yifan berkerut. Kenapa orang ini? Dibentak malah tersenyum?

"Kenapa kamu malah senang?"

"Karena ini pertama kalinya kau benar-benar berbicara denganku." Jawabnya simpel sambil tetap tersenyum.

Alasannya aneh. Tapi senyumnya begitu cerah.. pikir Yifan. Ia langsung menghapus pikirannya itu sambil menggeleng.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menerima ini lagi."

"Ehh? Kenapa? Kau kan tidak tau sama sekali tentang aku.."

"Pokoknya tidak! Aku tidak ada niat untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun!" teriak Yifan. "Sudah yah." Yifan menyerahkan surat dari Joonmyeon lalu pergi.

Sementara itu Joonmyeon masih bengong karena perkataan Yifan barusan.

"Yifan itu.. tidak tertarik pada manusia yah?" pikirnya polos.

Yifan berjalan dengan kesal dan memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Chanyeol.

"Tolonglah Chanyeol, lakukan sesuatu pada si ceroboh itu!" pinta Yifan dengan sedikit memaksa

"Aku juga minta tolong padamu Yifan, aku disuruh Kyungsoo untuk membuatmu melakukan sesuatu. Bicaralah dengan Joonmyeon, sebelum itu terjadi, dia tidak mau berbicara denganku. Makanya, tolong aku Yifan.."

"Uhh, payah!" rutuk Yifan kesal.

"Popularitas mu dikalangan siswa dan siswi menurun drastis tau. mereka bilang 'ternyata Yifan itu orangnya tidak punya perasaan sama sekali..'" ujar Chanyeol, Yifan menghela nafas

"Justru itu lebih bagus untukku. Jadi tidak akan ada siapapun yang mendekat!" Yifan menganggapinya dengan cuek.

"Yah, kau ini! Semua orang iri padamu! Aku saja butuh waktu 4 tahun sampai Kyungsoo mau denganku."

"Yifan!" suara itu muncul lagi. Yifan sudah sangat kesal. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Kasihan.. tanggapi dia, dong!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Yifan!" Joonmyeon makin mendekat, senyumnya lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Kau ini! Coba kalau kau jadi aku! Tiap hari mesti begini kan repot juga!" kata Yifan kesal.

"Yifan Yifan!"

"Hai ClumsyMyeon." Sapa Yifan. ClumsyMyeon. Yeah, tiba-tiba nama itu muncul saja dipikirannya.

Pipi Joonmyeon agak memerah. Mungkin karena cuacanya. Yifan tak mau memikirkannya.

"Uhh.. Yifan.. aku membuat ini di kegiatan klub. Dicoba yah?" tawar Joonmyeon yang membawa beberapa kue. Yifan hanya menatapnya tak acuh. Sementara mata Chanyeol berbinar cerah.

"Waah sepertinya enak ya Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol. Tapi Yifan sudah pergi begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa makan yang manis-manis sih…"

Joonmyeon bengong. Dia ingin Yifan memakan kue buatannya. Joonmyeon berusaha mengejar Yifan.

"Ah, Yifan, tunggu!" karena terburu-buru lagi, Joonmyeon tersandung, "AAHH!" teriaknya membuat Yifan menoleh. Ternyata Joonmyeon sudah terjatuh. Kue yang dibawanya jatuh kemana-mana. Joonmyeon sangat malu. Malu sekali. Wajahnya sangat merah.

Chanyeol menghampirinya, "kamu tidak apa-apa Joonmyeon?"

"Aku.. tidak, aduh, tidak apa-apa kok." Joonmyeon mencoba tersenyum. Dia melihat sekeliling, banyak orang menertawakannya. Joonmyeon mau menangis rasanya. Tapi dia lihat sebuah tangan mengambil kuenya dan membersihkannya sebelum memasukkan kue itu ke mulutnya.

Mata Joonmyeon menelusuri siapa pemilik tangan itu. Ternyata itu Yifan. Joonmyeon sangat kaget tentu saja. Chanyeol yang membantunya pun begitu, "Yifan.."

"Terimakasih yah!" ujar Yifan sambil pergi lagi, meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon langsung terlihat senang.

"Kyungsooooo!" Joonmyeon menghampiri temannya itu.

"Joonmyeon hyung? Kenapa hyung kotor begini?" Kyungsoo heran melihat Joonmyeon acak-acakan dengan seragam yang kotor.

"Aku sangat senang! Senang senang senang senang!" Joonmyeon tertawa sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya bahagia. "Ternyata Yifan itu baik, bukan manusia yang tidak punya perasaan kok," ujar Joonmyeon dengan senyum cerahnya.

Dua hari kemudian..

"Yifan.. Yifan..!" panggil Joonmyeon. Yifan terdiam dan menoleh dengan wajah terganggu

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Uh.. ini.. aku ingin kamu mencoba ini." Joonmyeon menyerahkan sebuah.. apa itu?

"Ini..?"

"I-ini.. rencanya aku mau membuat sweater." Ujar Joonmyeon pelan. Yifan sweatdrop

"Kamu pikir sekarang ini bulan apa sih?!" Joonmyeon terdiam. Musim dingin memang masih lama.

"Uh.. habisnya, aku baru mulai merajut musim dingin tahun lalu.." ujar Joonmyeon sambil membentangkan sweater itu didepan badan Yifan. Yifan diam saja.

"Aku pikir aku bisa menyelesaikannya musim dingin tahun ini.." ahh syukurlah cocok batin Joonmyeon.

"Aku tanya pada Kyungsoo, katanya Yifan suka warna ini, oh iya, Kyungsoo juga suka warna ini yah." Yifan kaget mendengar pernyataan Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan membuatnya sepasang! Kau mau memakainya bersama denganku?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum

"Tidak perlu!" sambar Yifan begitu saja. Dia langsung pergi tanpa melihat wajah kecewa Joonmyeon. Tapi Joonmyeon langsung tersenyum lagi. hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya..

"Sial, ini gara-gara aku mengeluarkan 'perasaan'ku.." rutuk Yifan yang sedang duduk bersama Chanyeol sekarang. Perasaan yang dimaksudnya mungkin waktu namja imut itu ingin memberinya kue, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya dan Joonmyeon malah terjatuh. Karena merasa kasihan, Yifan hanya membantunya dengan memakan kue yang sudah jatuh itu.

"Kasihan Joonmyeon, padahal dia begitu rajinnya.." komentar Chanyeol singkat. Dia ingin membantu Joonmyeon, tapi Yifan itu sulit sekali diajak kompromi.

"Joonmyeon itu begitu menyukaimu.. tidak ada salahnya kamu pacaran dengannya. Lagipula punya 'pacar' itu enak tau.." ujar Chanyeol cuek sambil meminum jus jeruk ditangannya. Yifan langsung meng-glarenya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol balas menatapnya seakan berkata 'apa sih?!". Yifan menghela nafas berat. Mengapa temannya ini bisa begitu santainya mengatakan itu?

Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Yifan menyandarkan badannya ke depan. Dimana buku-bukunya itu berserakan tak beraturan. Dia lelah sekali. Sementara teman-temannya ribut berbicara tentang ujian, dia memejamkan matanya. Guru mereka, Jungsoo seongsangnim, baru saja menuliskan di papan tulis urutan tempat duduk selama ujian. Yifan tidak peduli siapa yang akan duduk disebelahnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo.

"Yifan!" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapanya. Yifan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia lagi, desah Yifan kesal.

"Hai, aku disebelahmu!" seru Joonmyeon ceria sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 18, nomor tempat duduk disebelah Yifan. Dia menghela nafas lagi. Joonmyeon sangat senang dan sangat berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo, yang sudah mengajaknya bertukar tempat duduk.

Yifan langsung menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dia sedang bersama Chanyeol dan langsung tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Begitu juga Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya. Yifan sweatdrop. Dia menoleh kearah Joonmyeon yang tampak bingung lalu membuang wajah.

"Yifan.."

Sebenarnya kan tidak usah benci seperti itu.. batin Joonmyeon sedih. Dia terus melamun sampai suara Yifan mengagetkannya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan kalau pacaran denganku?" tanya Yifan dingin, matanya tidak melihat kearah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah Yifan.

"Kalau pacaran denganku, tidak akan ada hal yang menyenangkan." Tambah Yifan

"Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Joonmyeon seketika. Dia yakin sekali dengan pendapatnya.

"Kamu sendiri, kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu padahal kamu belum pernah pacaran?!" Joonmyeon menunduk, "Apa kamu.. begitu bencinya padaku?" suara Joonmyeon memelan. Sepertinya dia sedih. Pandangan Yifan mulai melunak, rasa kasihan memenuhi hatinya.

"Boleh deh.. kita pacaran yuk!" ajak Yifan dengan datar. Seperti mengajak orang jalan-jalan saja. Joonmyeon langsung mengangkat wajahnya, kaget tentu saja.

Bahkan Kyungsoo pun yang berada tak jauh dari situ langsung kaget.

"Yifan hyung?!" teriaknya, Joonmyeon masih speechless. Tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kita coba pacaran saja.." ulang Yifan sekali lagi sambil menatap Joonmyeon lebih dalam lalu dia pergi begitu saja.

Yifan.. kenapa..? batin Joonmyeon heran.

Kaki Joonmyeon langsung mengikuti langkah Yifan, setelah mendekat, dia mencoba meraih lengan Yifan. Tapi Yifan langsung berbalik dan membentaknya.

"Aku memang bilang pacaran! Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau kamu harus mengikutiku terus!"

Joonmyeon terdiam dan langsung menunduk. Yifan menghela nafas lagi, kesal. Dia mulai berjalan lagi tapi tak lama Joonmyeon langsung mengikutinya lagi. Tangan kecil Joonmyeon menarik seragam belakang Yifan membuat Yifan menoleh. Mata mereka bertatapan dan Yifan menyadari kalau Joonmyeon tidak akan menyerah.

Joonmyeon hanya menatapnya datar dan Yifan heran, kenapa namja ini imut sekali? Dia akhirnya langsung membuang muka dan membiarkan Joonmyeon tetap memegangi seragamnya.

Joonmyeon senang akhirnya Yifan membiarkannya. Dia terus berjalan sambil tersenyum. Impiannya semua terkabul. Untung saja dia tidak menyerah.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau akhirnya benar-benar jadian.." ujar Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum

"Hmm, minimal sekarang tidak diusir-usir lagi.." lanjutnya senang. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Buat Yifan hyung, ini kemajuan pesat, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia berpacaran." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan masakannya. Mereka sedang ada di klub masak sekarang.

"Kenapa yah? Padahal dia kan keren.." tanya Joonmyeon aneh.

"Ehh sudah ah! Jangan ngomongin pacar sendiri!" serunya, Kyungsoo lalu tertawa diikuti Joonmyeon.

Setelah makanan yang dibuatnya bersama Kyungsoo jadi, Joonmyeon langsung membawanya ke Yifan. Joonmyeon mencari dimana Yifan dan menduga Yifan sedang ada di kelas. Dan benar saja. Yifan sedang di kursinya sambil membaca buku.

Dengan senyumnya, Joonmyeon menghampiri Yifan.

"Yifan," Yifan menoleh. "Ini, aku coba membuatkannya bersama Kyungsoo, kata Kyungsoo, ini makanan kesukaanmu.. kalau tidak keberatan, dicoba yah.." mata Yifan berbinar melihat makanan kesukaannya itu. ternyata asik punya pacar.. batinnya. Joonmyeon masih tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan makanan itu.

Yifan akhirnya mengambil satu potong dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Joonmyeon langsung was-was. Dia takut masakannya tidak enak. Dia belajar dari Kyungsoo cara memasak supaya bisa membuatkan Yifan makanan kesukaannya.

"Gimana?"

"Hmm.. lebih enak buatan Kyungsoo.." komentar Yifan, Joonmyeon kaget.

"Tapi.." mata Joonmyeon berkaca-kaca, terdengar suara tawa dari meja tak jauh dari mereka, Yifan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Itu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Mereka tampak bahagia. Yifan terus menatap mereka. Sementara Joonmyeon langsung bergantian menatap Kyungsoo dan Yifan. Dan seketika itu, Joonmyeon langsung sadar. Cara Yifan menatap Kyungsoo itu berbeda. Dia seperti sedih. Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kyungsoo.. batin Joonmyeon. Dia menatap Yifan lagi yang masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Yifan.. Kyungsoo..

Tidak, Joonmyeon tidak ingin mempercayai itu. dia tidak ingin mempercayai pengelihatannya. Dia menggeleng keras. Yifan..

Yifan langsung menoleh pada Joonmyeon lagi setelah sadar kalau dia tidak sendiri. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Joonmyeon. Yifan kaget.

Yifan suka pada Kyungsoo, selama ini.. Yifan menyukai Kyungsoo, makanya..

Air mata terus mengalir di pipi Joonmyeon. Makin deras. Dia.. kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kyungsoo yang melihat Joonmyeon menangis langsung menghampirinya.

"Joonmyeon hyung?!"

"Yifan hyung! kau bicara apalagi sih?!" seru Kyungsoo sambil meng-glare Yifan.

"Aku tidak bicara apa-apa kok.." jawab Yifan. Jujur dia juga masih heran kenapa Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menangis.

"Joonmyeon hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Joonmyeon menyadari itu Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang memeganginya.

Kyungsoo kaget. "Joomyeon hyung..?"

Joonmyeon tidak ingin mempercayai semua ini. Dia merasa begitu bodoh. Jadi Joonmyeon langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Yifan dan Chanyeol.

"Joonmyeon hyung!" teriak Kyungsoo memanggil Joonmyeon. Tapi, Joonmyeon tidak pernah menoleh kebelakang.

Joonmyeon pulang kerumahnya dan langsung masuk kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintunya rapat sehingga orang tak bisa masuk. Sakit hati.

"Joonie! Ada telepon dari Kyungsoo!" teriak Mrs. Kim, eommanya. Joonmyeon diam saja. Dia terus menangis. Dia bingung, bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo? Yifan menyukai Kyungsoo..

Mrs. Kim geleng-geleng kepala. Anaknya itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Maaf yah Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon sepertinya sudah tidur." Ujar Mrs. Kim.

Aku sudah tidak bisa jujur lagi pada Kyungsoo sekarang.. batin Joonmyeon sedih.

Akhirnya Joonmyeon mau keluar rumah juga. Dia akhirnya mau ke sekolah juga. Saat baru saja meninggalkan gerbang rumahnya, dia kaget melihat sesosok namja tinggi berambut blonde itu bersandar di tembok samping rumahnya.

"Yifan?"

"Boleh juga keberanianmu.."

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Yifan, "Eh?"

"Padahal mulai hari ini ujian akhir, tapi kamu malah berani-beraninya tidak masuk seminggu."

"Kyungsoo bilang karena ini semua salahku, mau dengan cara memaksa pun aku harus bisa membawamu keluar." Lanjut Yifan. Joonmyeon blushing.

"Ujian akhir.." Joonmyeon baru ingat. Yifan sweatdrop. "Kamu lupa ya.."

"Kyungsoo sudah merencanakan untuk belajar bersama berempat. Tapi karena rencananya tidak berjalan, jadi aku yang disalahkan!" keluh Yifan, Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Tapi… kau juga pasti berat kan? Kalau melihat Kyungsoo dan pacarnya.."

Mata Yifan terbelalak kaget. "Oh.. feelingmu ternyata bagus juga."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi. "Waktu aku menyukaimu sih, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai bisa melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya.."

Joonmyeon menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan coklat, "Oh iya.. ini.." Yifan menerima bingkisan itu. "Akhirnya aku tidak jadi membuat sweater, aku membuatnya menjadi syal.."

"Hmm?" Yifan mengeluarkan syal itu dari bungkusnya. "Jangan-jangan kamu tidak masuk untuk menyelesaikan hal ini yah?"

Joonmyeon langsung menunduk dan cengengesan, "hehehe.." dia lalu menatap Yifan lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya, aku tidak akan ngotot mengikutimu lagi. jadi terima yah.." Yifan menatap lagi syal itu. rasanya aneh. Joonmyeon langsung tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Yifan, "sampai nanti ya!" ujarnya dari kejauhan.

Mata Yifan melunak, dia menatap lagi syal itu. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dan membawa syal itu mendekat ke wajahnya. Dia mencium syal itu perlahan.

Joonmyeon mempercepat langkahnya. Semua berakhir.. rasanya tidak puas, padahal selama setahun, aku terus menyukainya.. batinnya sedih. Saat dia sampai di kelas, Kyungsoo langsung menyambutnya dengan ceria.

"Joonmyeon hyung!"

"Syukurlah hari ini hyung masuk. Inikan hari pertama ujian, kalau hyung tidak masuk juga.. aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Yifan hyung menjemputmu tidak?"

Joonmyeon menunduk, oh iya.. ujian akhir.. aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Ada Yifan yang baru datang disana.

"Ehh Yifan hyung, lama sekali sih."

Yifan dan Joonmyeon langsung bertatapan. Seketika itu juga Joonmyeon langsung pergi begitu saja. "Joonmyeon hyung..."

"Dia bicara apa lagi? gimana sih?! Biar aku tegur Yifan hyung!" seru Kyungsoo kesal.

"Bu.. bukan kok! Sudahlah jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu!" balas Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Joonmyeon menutup mulutnya. Bukan itu yang dia maksud.

"Ma.. maaf.." Joonmyeon menunduk.

"Ah, tidak.. justru aku yang minta maaf karena sudah ikut campur.." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah catatan dari saku celananya. "Ini.."

"Ini hapalan yang kami buat untuk ulangan hari ini. Lumayan untuk dibaca pas istirahat nanti!" jelas Kyungsoo dengan ceria. Joonmyeon menerima kertas itu lalu Kyungsoo pergi menuju Yifan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Joonmyeon menunduk sambil meremas kertas ditangannya. Aku payah.. padahal tidak ada gunanya aku cemburu pada Kyungsoo.

30 menit kemudian..

"Ya, ujian mulai!" ujar Jungsoo seongsangnim pada seluruh kelas. Mereka mulai mengerjakan ujian itu begitu juga dengan Joonmyeon.

Matanya melihat seluruh soal ujian itu dan langsung panik. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa. bingung. Aku tidak bisa jujur lagi pada Kyungsoo. Dengan Yifan juga tidak berjalan dengan baik. Ujian juga tidak bisa.. bagaimana ini.. batinnya sedih. Sampai tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya lagi.

Bodoh, tidak ada gunanya menangis.. batin Joonmyeon. Yifan yang menyadari hal itu langsung menatap Joonmyeon. Tangannya masuk ke saku celananya ingin mengambil sapu tangan. Tapi celakanya, kertas yang diberikan Kyungsoo tadi ikut keluar dan langsung terjatuh.

Mata Joonmyeon langsung melihat kearah kertas yang tadi terjatuh. Celaka, batinnya. Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, ini seperti kertas contekan. Yifan juga langsung sadar apa yang terjadi. Jungsoo seongsangnim menoleh kearah Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Dia langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya. Joonmyeon langsung panik. Ahh, habislah aku.. batinnya. Yifan melihat Joonmyeon. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, pikir Yifan.

BRAKK!

"WAAHH!" Jungsoo seongsangnim kaget melihat meja Yifan tiba-tiba jatuh ke depan dan semua buku diatasnya berserakan kemana-mana. Semua murid langsung menatap kearahnya.

Yifan.. apa yang kamu lakukan? Batin Joonmyeon. Dia memandang Yifan heran.

"Maaf, soalnya kakiku panjang.. aku akan segera membereskannya." Cengir Yifan pada Jungsoo seongsangnim. Gurunya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Joonmyeon lalu menunduk lagi. dia ingin menangis. Kenapa Yifan begitu baik padanya..?

Saat bel berbunyi, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar. Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon hyung! tunggu!" serunya, tapi Joonmyeon tidak menoleh, dia terus saja berjalan keluar kelas.

Saat Joonmyeon baru saja keluar, dia melihat Yifan sedang duduk bersandar di tembok. Mereka langsung saling berpandangan.

"Ta-tadi.." Joonmyeon ingin berterimakasih pada Yifan karena sudah menolongnya tadi. Tapi Yifan hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau ini dasar bikin repot saja!" ujar Yifan, "bodoh," lanjut Yifan dengan suara pelan. Joonmyeon kaget, dia merasa malu sekali.

"Maaf, terimakasih.." Joonmyeon menunduk lalu begitu saja. Yifan kaget, kenapa Joonmyeon tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apakah dia serius dengan perkataannya?

Padahal aku betul-betul ingin menyerah.. kalau diperlakukan seperti ini, aku malah jadi tambah suka.. batin Joonmyeon, dia menangis sekarang. Dia terus mempercepat jalannya.

"Hei," sebuah syal tiba-tiba melingkar di depannya menariknya kebelakang. Joonmyeon kaget. Dia langsung terdiam.

"Tunggu.." ujar orang itu lagi. Joonmyeon tidak berani menoleh kebelakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Syal itu masih menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Akhir akhir ini.. akhirnya aku bisa melihat seseorang diluar Kyungsoo.."

"Yifan?" Joonmyeon langsung berbalik, dia menatap lurus Yifan.

"Kita perbaiki lagi dari awal.." kata Yifan sambil terus menatap Joonmyeon. Benarkah? Yifan terlihat tulus sekali. Joonmyeon merasa sangat senang sampai dia mulai menangis lagi.

"Yifan hyung! kau bikin Joonmyeon hyung nangis lagi ya?!" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, itu Kyungsoo. Dia menghampiri mereka bersama Chanyeol.

Yifan langsung menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Mereka sangat bahagia. Begitu juga Joonmyeon. Dia tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi.

Apa yang terjadi setelah ini.. tidak terlalu berubah.. Joonmyeon terus saja mengikuti kemanapun Yifan pergi. Dan Yifan membiarkannya. Tapi mungkin tidak juga, karena Yifan tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Joonmyeon.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Yifan mulai berubah, dia jadi banyak tersenyum, dan semua itu karena Joonmyeon. Yifan bersyukur dia memiliki Joonmyeon sekarang, ternyata, bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Joonmyeon benar, memiliki Joonmyeon disisinya, membuatnya bahagia, meski sifat ceroboh Joonmyeon masih ada. Joonmyeon juga bersyukur, kalau saja waktu pertama kali dia memberikan surat dia langsung menyerah, tidak akan seperti ini ceritanya.

END!


End file.
